Only You
by Mana Noor Akil
Summary: A cute little InuKag oneshot. Starts with the one person that breaks her heart to see Inuyasha with. Review? Please? :


**You know what? I started rewatching Inuyasha; the amazing anime that it is. And here's a good old InuKag oneshot! (I've never done these before... and I'm puking inside at the cheesiness. I can't believe I would write something like this ... eckkkk... I was bored. **** ) **

**REVIEW PWEEASE : )**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha? Mine. I wish! "SIT BOY!" **

Kagome ran off after seeing Inuyasha and Kikyo together and Inuyasha basically confessing his love for her.

_"I know he's not my boyfriend or anything but still..."_

"Kagome! Wait, come back! What'd I do now?" Inuyasha chased after the (currently very emotional) fifteen year old girl.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called her name as she ran, using trees as leverage to boost himself forward, finally jumping in front of her. Her vision blurry from tears, Kagome didn't realize Inuyasha was right in front of her until she smacked right into him.

Inuyasha called her name again, softer, as he embraced her. "Kagome."

Not having the energy to move, Kagome slumped in his arms, breaking down completely.

The half-demon couldn't figure out what she could possibly be crying out until a piece clicked in his mind. "You saw... me and... her. Didn't you?"

He took her bursting into tears as an affirmative.

Inuyasha couldn't figure out what could cause her to cry from that, so he asked -a little bluntly-, "But then... why are you crying?"

Kagome finally paid attention to where she was instead of focusing on his warm embrace. She shoved him away. "You just don't get it, DO YOU INUYASHA?" The raven-haired beauty began to run off again.

This time, Inuyasha wasn't so foolish. He dove towards the girl, wrapping his arms around her as they hit the ground, making sure she didn't even get grazed.

He looked deep into her eyes as he spoke. "Kagome, I'm sorry if I scared you by almost going into the firey pits of hell. I'm sorry." The teen sounded completely sincere of his words.

_I'm a selfish, selfish person. _Kagome managed to speak as her gasp-wracking sobs turned into streams of silent tears. "Inuyasha, have you ever just thought... maybe it's not about you? Maybe it's about me?" She covered her face with her hands as she continued; her body still shaking. "I know I'm no match compared to... compared to Kikyo. And I knew that it was just foolish of me to think that. I mean, I'm not pretty, I order you around, I'm rude, I'm obnoxious and I don't listen but I l-" she cut off there, turning her head away. "Just... just forget what I said. I-I think it'd be best if you looked for the jewel shards on your own. I'm not meant to be here... I should go home."

Inuyasha's heart had soared when he heard her begin the phrase 'I l-' but instantly crashed back down after realizing everything she said before and after that. He grabbed her hands from her face, turned her around so that he was on top of him and made her look at him.

"Kagome. What... what are you talking about? You're the , most intelligent, brave, beautiful and kind-hearted soul I've ever met. And I-I... I think I'm in love with you. Besides... your spunky side isn't so bad either"

The modern-day girl's eyes opened wide as his words passed through her ears. Confusing Inuyasha, as soon as he spoke, he was faced with a slap and more tears from the girl in front of him.

He was rewarded with an explanation right after. "You liar! I s-saw everything between you and K-Kikyo. How can you possibly love me when _she's _on your mind all the time?"

_Maybe I don't like her spunky side so much... _He rubbed his sore cheek comfortingly. "I-Kagome that was..." Realizing she was avoiding his gaze, he took a hold of her chin and turned her towards him. "It's true, she is on my mind all the time. And she _was _my first love; she was the only woman besides my mother who had ever been kind to me then. But that's not the reason she was on my mind. It's true I still loved her up until recently. I questioned my love the first time I met you... and seeing her hatred and the evil spirit she had become up on the cliff before she fell... I realized that it's YOU I love. Before, she was on my mind because I thought she had betrayed me. Now it's because I can't believe I was foolish enough to fall in 'love' with her in the first place. She's a good, kind soul but she didn't even have an ounce of trust for me. How could I love a person like that? Especially since I already love you?"

And before Kagome knew it, Inuyasha's lips were crashing down on her own.

**Review please! :) **


End file.
